


Animal Instincts

by ArtHistory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Instincts, Belly Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Eating Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: You know how a python will occasionally kill an entire deer, and try to eat it, even if it's too big. It turns out that snake ninja are sort of the same.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Animal Instincts

Another day of ensuring various plans were falling into place. Another day of ensuring information was gathered from the right places and passed along to the right people. Another day of serving his grand excellence, Lord Orochimaru.

Kabuto adjusted his owl-eyed glasses, pushing them back up his nose as he glanced from one, medical cart to another. It seems a number of experiments were progressing incredibly well, so there would be good news to share with his lordship at the end of the day. The spy, medical expert, and right hand of Orochimaru let himself smile, feeling the day was going really quite we-

“Kabuto, sir!”

Oh no.

The grey-haired ninja turned, his pale, lithe arms crossing across his tight, fit form as he leaned back against the table. The man, a rather low-ranking member of Lord Orochimaru’s organization, saluted awkwardly, clearly realizing his confidence in barging into one of the base’s labs to demand the attention of Orochimaru’s Right Hand had better be worth it.

“Newly appointed vice-quartermaster Shin” Kabuto said, without much hesitation, taking barely a second to register the man’s name and title from memory, “Your ability to procure the herbs we required two weeks ago was certainly appreciated. May I ask why exactly you require my attention?” Kabuto asked, his voice calm, but his toned making Shin’s spine snap even straighter.

“I-I wanted to inform you, Master Kabuto, th-that I took the initiative to stock yours and the Lord Orochimaru’s personal chambers with enough supplies to last through the end of the month.”

Kabuto’s eyes went suddenly wide, his face pale.

“You...what?”

Shin’s mouth fell open.

“I-I took note that, that Lord Orochimaru’s private foodstuffs a-are stocked with only enough supplies to last for that day, s-so I checked the last month of orders and placed requests for the types of food his lordship seems to enjoy, a-and they were delivered toda-”

“The food is  **already there** ?!” Kabuto shouted, pushing away from the table and immediately sprinting passed Shin, running in the direction of Orochimaru’s chambers as if the man’s life was in danger. Shin hurried quickly behind, arriving only moment after Kabuto, the glasses-clad ninja looking on with horror at the fully stocked shelves upon shelves of dry noodles, freshly baked bread, cured meats, tightly wrapped vegetables, and more. And there, standing before it all, his back to Kabuto and Shin, stood the legendary scientist, strategist, and Sanin himself was-

“L-Lord Orochimaru” Kabuto stammered

The ivory snake-man turned with horrific speed, arms raised in almost worship of the mountains of food before him. Shin went pale, Kabuto dropping to one knee as Orochimaru grinned at the two of them, his fangs dripping with saliva.

“Kabuto” His raspy voice lilted, madness twinged on every syllable, “Such a bounty, I expect you’ll begin preparations…”

Orochimaru’s eyes glowed, his massive tongue lolling from his mouth to lick his lips before hanging like a hungry dog’s, drooling as he looked back to the mounds of rich food before him

“Immediately.”

Kabuto rose quickly, bowing before he turned, grabbing Shin and hurrying into the enclosed space with the hungry serpent, grabbing armfuls of food at Orochimaru’s eyes bored into both ninja, his white, elegant hands roaming over the various bottles of dressings and oils before simply grabbing a rich, sweet chili sauce and tearing off the cork with his fangs, immediately knocking it back. Shin turned to watch in confused, dawning horror as the leader of their organization eager sucked down the cheery red, spicy sauce, his white neck bulging as he gulped, gulped, gulped. Thin rivets of rang down his beautiful lips as Orochimaru pauced, grabbing handfuls of cured meat to cram into his mouth, sunken cheeks bulging, before he chugged the sauce once again, this process continuing until the meats of one basket and the bottle of sauce were obliterated, Shin only snapped from his trance as Kabuto dropped a mass of ingredients into his arms, shoving him out of the cupboard, bowing once again to Orochimaru.

“We will return momentarily, my lord, with as much as you desire.” He said, giving a sharp jab to Shin’s side, forcing the man to bow.

The snake only tipped his head at them, Shin’s blood running cold as that tongue slipped from Orochimaru’s lips, sucking up the decadent rivers of sauce on his chin, eyes looking at the quartermaster like he was his next meal.

Not a moment later Kabuto was roast whole chickens, tossing flour with sugar, slicing massive loafs of bread and laying them with cheeses, meats, and vegetables. Shin was sweating beside him, hurrying between boiling pots of curry and rice, frantically trying to keep up with the flurry of chopping and slicing and frying as the temperature of the kitchen skyrocketed.

“Wh-What is-”

Shin shrieked, panting as the kunai landed mere inches from his face.

“A python will eat whatever it is able to kill, regardless of size.” Kabuto said, “Prey is prey. If it is available, it will be eaten. Hence the day-to-day management of Lord Orochimaru’s personal supplies.”

Shin could only gulped, quickly getting back to his cooking.

Not much later they were rolling carts upon carts of food into Orochimaru’s personal quarters. Platters stacked with drumsticks, chocolate chip cookies, milkshakes, anything and everything meant to last for weeks suddenly prepared and waiting for-

“Ahhh, and here I thought I would starve.” A pair of shining eyes in the dark cupboard gleamed, the gravelly voice lumbering out as Kabuto once again bowed, Shin backing away in horror.

Orochimaru slithered from the dry goods storage of his personal quarters. His obi abandoned, Shin gazed the noticeable lump around his midsection, pressing against the tan fabric around his waist. In another moment he was scurrying away, Orochimaru descending on the carts with reckless abandon, doublefisting milkshakes before grabbing with wanton gluttony at slices of cake, mounds of noodles, his cheeks and throat bulging as he chewed, gulped, swallowed,  **gorged** himself like a predatory reptile, a snake unhinging its jaws to eagerly glut itself on an entire antelope, uncaring as to whether or not it would be able to move or breathe after its meal.

“L-Lord Orochimaru, p-perhaps this is-” Shin’s voice cut off with a gurgle as he fell to the floor, Kabuto quickly removing him from the room entirely as Orochimaru turned back to his food, inserting an entire chicken leg into his mouth and leaving only the bone, gnawing on the end of it as his middle gurgled, rounded, swelled outward, beginning to press against, stretch the fabric of his outergarb. He looked down, broken from his snake-like instincts for a moment as his elegant hands roamed the expanse of his middle. He was far from full, but this tightness was-

“My lord, do you require-” Kabuto was cutoff as Orochimaru grabbed his wrist, wrapping it firmly against the hem of the garment and then tugging, his other hand still bringing bite after bite of curry to his lips. The overwear tore, Orochimaru quickly slipping his arm out of the hole and tugging the rest up over his head, his long dark hair falling immediately back into place, the ruined garment falling over Kabuto’s arms and face.

Orochimaru sighed, letting his head fall back, the fitted, black shirt beneath the tan garb now revealed, and clearly much more comfortable against the snake ninja’s audibly  **churning** stomach. Orochimaru paused, his chest rising and falling as he seemed to catch his breath.

“Kabuto” He growled, face still facing upwards, but Kabuto still somehow felt his eyes on him. A low, rumbling belch worked its way out of his master, Orochimaru letting out a soft, low, pleased sound as it did, “This curry is too spicy! Are you trying to make me ill?” He demanded, grabbing up the container of rice and dumping it into the pot of curry, head snapping back down to look the pot over as he did so, before turning to look angrily at Kabuto, belly a tight, hard dome bulging out before him, almost in accusation.

“N-No, Lord Orochimaru! Never! I shall fetch something to quell the spice immediately.” He said, quickly leaving the room, only looking back for an instant to see Orochimaru stretching his jaw, lifting up pot up to his head to simply drink down the entire pot of fried pork curry, a thin strip of exposed, white flesh rapidly becoming larger and larger as the man’s black undershirt slowly gave up its fight to keep the monstrous  **bulge** of Orochimaru’s  **gut** contained.

Kabuto’s heart pounded.

This had only ever happened once before, and only with two days worth of supplies. It seems this part of the snake sanin instincts were so ingrained, the took over, with Orochimaru perhaps too vain, too full of himself to truly question this more basic instinct to gorge himself like a snake spying a clutch of eggs. He moved into the kitchen, feeling color rise to his face at the image of such a swollen, overfed Orochimaru. A fat, overfed, pampered prince. A genius scientist too round and wide to do more than waddle about his lab. Kabuto bit his tongue, willing around the chubbing arousal in his pants, grabbing a pitcher of heavy cream instead of milk and hurrying back to Orochimaru’s quarters, telling an approaching guard that they were not to be disturbed. No one could see his lordship like this. This  **magnificent** view was for him and him alone - n-no! It was simply that perhaps Lord Orochimaru would not wish to be seen this way. That was all.

When Kabuto return he nearly dropped the pitcher of cream in shock.

Orochimaru had relocated himself to his bed. Pillows were propped around his lower back, which the man was currently pressing his palms into, his belly a snowy mountain before him, so very packed with food that clear even  **standing had become a hassle** . Another low, deep, wet belch bubbled out of the snake, who immediately picked up a simply enormous sub, holding it before his face as he hiccuped, belched once again.

“Lord Orochimaru” Kabuto breathed

The ninja’s head turned, sauces staining his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste, lick them away as he hiccuped again.

“Ah, there you are, Kabuto. I’m dying of thirst. Bring me that  **hurp** platter of cookies, too.” Orochimaru belched, lazily taking a bite of the sandwich before him, his belly churning angrily, clearly overfull. His cheeks rounded like a chipmunk’s as he bite, throat bobbing. Orochimaru’s shirt had risen up complete, resting at the top of his comically swollen gut, which jutted out, slamming like a mountain of sweet cream onto his clothed thighs. The button of his pants had burst, Kabuto’s cock pulsing as he saw it laying there with him in the bed.

“Kabuto! Are you deaf? Come over here.” Orochimaru demanded, hissing angrily as he leaned forward, his stomach protesting loudly to any and all movement in its obscenely engorged state.  
Kabuto obeyed, grabbing the platter of cookies and hurriedly bringing it to his lord, setting it next to Orochimaru’s hand, before daring to bring a free hand to the ninja’s stomach.

Orochimaru’s eyes glowed with rage, hatred, opening his mouth to berate the man before he let out a please

“Ooo”  
Orochimaru’s head leaned back, eating with more ferocity as Kabuto’s hand glowed with chakra, rubbing soft, slowly circles at the top of Orochimaru’s gut, massaging the enlargen mass of grease, sugar, and fat he’d so gluttonously packed in.

“Kabuto” He complained, “I-I’m so hungry.” He said, stomach audibly screaming how very full he was as the snake crammed more, more, more sandwich into that mountain of a belly.

“I know, Lord Orochimaru. I am...here to serve.” He said, slowly, carely bringing the pitcher of cream to Orochimaru’s lips. It was a gamble, an incredibly horny one at that, those eyes following him slowly as the sandwich vanished and a river a cold, fresh cream began to run down the snake’s throat.

Orochimaru moaned around the rush of cool liquid, feeling it slowly fill up every space within him, only batting at Kabuto’s hand to grab, slam three cookies at a time into his gullet.

“You’re going to get fat from this, Lord Orochimaru” Kabuto panted, cock tenting his pants, angrily, desperately pressing into the side of Orochimaru’s overfed middle. Kabuto transitioned the pitcher into Orochimaru’s hand, watching the man alternate long, steady gulps of cream and thick, massive bites of cookies. Both of Kabuto’s hands were rubbing that belly now, with Orochimaru’s cheeks tinging pink, his graveling voice rolling out a

“S-Stop that!” He whined, huffing, panting as Kabuto leaned in, his lips testingly pressing, kissing into the top of that belly.

“No! You aren’t- Y-You aren’t fit to-”

“To worship you, Lord Orochimaru?” Kabuto asked, evil in his voice as his mouth kissed lower, tongue tracing the long, wide dome of that soon-to-be  **fat** belly, pressing his cheek to its mass, listening to it rumble and roil as Orochimaru’s heart thundered beneath his skin. The snake sanin groaned, grabbing Kabuto by the hair as he tossed the empty pitcher across the room

“Worship me” He ordered, whined, begged, releasing Kabuto’s head to press his elegant hands into either side of his comically **swollen** , obscenely stuffed, packed, **mountainous** **gut** , arching his back to smother Kabuto’s face against it, so incredibly full that his breath was coming out in needy, short, hot pants.

Whatever Orochimaru might have wanted to say as Kabuto’s clever tongue darted into his stretched navel was smothered by a deep, earth-shatter belch. Any attempts to buck those once lithe, tight, ivory hips were useless, the snake so utterly pinned, made immobile by his gluttony, his gorging.

“My Lord Orochimaru” Kabuto said, making a show of tracing down from that navel with his tongue, pretending Orochimaru’s stuffed gut was too heavy for him to heft, lift, palming the man’s clothed crotch teasingly as the snake hurled insults his way, balled his fists into the sheets next to him, before grabbing, tipping back to the platter of cookies and crunching into them like it was his purpose for existing.

Kabuto’s mouth closed around Orochimaru’s cock, tongue swirling, teasing its head as Orochimaru gasped, grunted, panted, Kabuto’s hands slipping into his pants, finding his pre-cum soaked member and pumping.

“I-It’s too much” Orochimaru said, dizzy from overeating, a month's worth of supplies crammed to tightly into him. He looked like he might pop. Skin stretched tight over the dome of his gut, every breath a pant, a hiccup, or a belch.

But even as he said this, he crunched, chewed, desperately bite into the last of the cookies, hands roaming over the endless stretch of his middle

“I...I feel huge. Full.” He whined, cock pulsing as Kabuto eagerly bobbed around it. He released the cock with a **pop** , hand arching back to give the dome a sharp **slap** that sent a jet of pre-cum staining the white underside of Orochimaru’s belly.  
Kabuto pumped, purring, waiting for his gluttonous lord to huff, puff, swallow down the last of the cookies before roughly grabbing the man’s balls

“You look  **fat** .” 

Orochimaru’s eyes rolled back, mouth twisting as he came harder than he ever had before. Kabuto followed not longer after, his hands grabbing, rubbing, fondling that enormously packed middle as his mouth locked onto the man’s navel, worshipping ever centimeter he could find with his fingers, lips, and tongue.

They rested their on the bed a moment, before another hot, deep belch seemed to bring the exhausted senin back to reality.

“K-Kabuto” He breathed, sounding exhausted, dizzy

“Yes, my Lord.” Kabuto said, already getting up to find a warm, damp cloth to clean his Orochimaru up with.

“Bring...bring me an antacid.” He groaned, a forearm resting over his eyes, a hiccup jolting his entire form, forcing out another moan.

“Of course my lord, anything else?” Kabuto said, with extreme respect, and definite mischief, as he gently rubbed the cloth along Orochimaru’s underbelly

Orochimaru belch, and almost against his will, said

“And another milkshake.”


End file.
